Digimon DeCode
by DigiRider13
Summary: My first story. Digimon sometimes cross over into the human world, and some partner with humans. When the cross overs become less random it's up to 5 tamers to discover the truth. T for language.
1. Intro

_(Alright, my first story. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and if you like it please say so! I promise that there will be mor action in the next one.)_

A tall, thin 16-year old with brown hair opened his grey eyes, looking out in a black expanse. A few feet away, a dark, cloaked figure stood watching him with sinister yellow eyes. "Who are you?!" The boy called. This was too weird for him. He couldn't even remember how he got here. The figure didn't answer, but began to remove it's cloak. The last thing Hiroto saw was the creature's horrible eyes before everything went blank. . .

* * *

Hiroto screamed, waking from his sleep. His classmates around him all started laughing, and the teacher looked at him disapprovingly. "Sleeping through class again, were we Kagome-San? What's that, the sixth time this week?" he said, coming up next to his desk. The man was relatively short, slightly thinning hair and big glasses. "Is my class really so boring?"

"Sorry Tanaka-Sensei! Won't happen again," Hiroto said, a smile on his face. It had actually been seven times, but he wasn't going to correct his teacher.

"Let's hope not, because next time, there will be consequences." Just then, a bell was heard, marking the end of the school day. "And it appears that you have wasted the last five minutes of class as well. Dismissed." He said, exasperated.

All of the students began filing out of the room and out of the building. On his way out, a girl a few inches shorter than him ran up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head with a book. "Lazy bum!" she said with a smile.

"Ouch! Really Naoko?" Hiroto cried, glaring at her and rubbing the back of his head. He had known her since they were kids, but sometimes she pushed it.

"Yes really. You need to pay attention in class, you know Tanaka-Sensei has it out for you." She said with a laugh. "Come to think of it, he seems to have it out for everyone." She added, twirling her black hair. This was a habit she always had when she was thinking.

Just then, a couple of her girl friends waved to her. "Oops, got to go, promised I'd go out shopping at 109 with them. Why don't we meet at our usual spot later? How about seven?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure, we haven't really had a chance to hang out in a while." Hiroto said, and it was true. Lately the two of them had been drifting apart, which was something he didn't like. She had been one of the first friends he made when his family moved to Shibuya eleven years ago.

"Great, see you then!" She called, and ran off towards the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shibuya station, a scream could be heard coming from a woman who had fallen on the floor. "It's some kind of monster!" She screamed, pointing at a small purple creature standing a few feetaway, rubbing the side of his head. "Damn lady, you could hurt a pipismon's ears with that scream. And I'm not 'some kind of monster', I'm a digital monster. Specifically Impmon. And I'd rather you not draw so much attention." the creature, Impmon, said, tapping his foot.

Upon hearing Impmon speak, the woman fainted, and a group of people were running over to see what was going on. "Oops, better go!" Impmon said, then ran out the door, unnoticed in all the confusion, and jumped into a nearby tree. "Figures that the gate would spit me out in a place crawling with humans, and not one made the digivice react!" he said, holding out a blue device, which looked similar to a cellphone. _If I'm going to get stronger than I need to find the human that will activate this thing._

While Impmon was pondering this, inside the station a tall boy with curly blonde hair was looking at a similar device, only in gold. He was wearing a blue blazer with gold cuffs over a white shirt, and black slacks. "Digiradar open." He said, looking at the device. When he gave the command, a holographic image appeared over the devices screen. A small green dot was blinking in the corner. "Gotcha." The man said, smiling.

"Ryudamon, pursue and report back."He added, looking behind him at a squat figure hiding in a shadow. "Got it" came a male voice from the creature, and it ran off in a streak of gold.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiroto was walking across the scramble crossing towards the statue of Hachiko, his and Naoka's normal rendezvous point when they were going to hang out. He had changed out of his school uniform and into a blue shirt with a black trinity design on it, jeans, and white shoes.

When he got to the statue, he sat down at one of the nearby benches and checked his phone. It was 6:55, and she was nowhere in sight. _That's odd, she's always on time. . ._ He thought, but he was shaken from this thought upon seeing a bright light in the bushes by the bench. "What the hell?!" He yelled, shielding his eyes.

Inside the bush, Impmon was staring at the glowing digivice. "It activated! That guy bust be the one I'm looking for!" He yelled, then jumped out of the bush, over Hiroto's head, and landed in front of him. "Listen, the names Impmon and you're my tamer, so consider yourself lucky!" impmon said, agrin on his face.

Hiroto blinked a few times , then very calmly said, "What are you, and what do you mean tamer?" Internally, however, he was kind of freaking out.

Impmon sighed. "I'm a digimon, a digital monster, and by tamer I mean that you're my partner. I'll need you help to gain power by defeating other digimon in battle." He hoped that this explanation would be enough, but doubted it. This human seemed pretty slow.

"Alright, but how do you know that I'm your tamer?" hiroto asked, deciding to play along. This. . .digimon didn't seem to want to hurt him.

"I know you're my tamer because this turned on when I got near you." Impmon said, holding out the still glowing digivice. Hiroto took it, and the glow subsided. Just then, a holographic image of Impmon appeared over the screen, along with data on him.

"That's kind of cool. Does it work with all of your kind?" Hiroto asked, curiously.

"No clue, but something tells me your gonna find out pretty soon. I sense a digimon nearby!" Impmon said with a grin.

"What do you me-" Hiroto's question was cut off with a loud shout. "TERRA Burst!" A few seconds later, small balls of energy flew at Impmon, and exploded around him. "Aaaugh!" he cried, getting blasted away.

"Impmon!" Hiroto cried, running to the smoldering digimon, who had collapsed a few feet away. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more angry that hurt." Impmon said, getting up. "Why don't you show yourself! Coward!"

A few moments later, a small golden furred reptilian looking creature appeared from his hiding place in a tree. It was wearing samurai armor, and didn't look very friendly. "Very well, I can respect you wanting to see the face of your opponent" It said, growling.

"Lets see. . ." Hiroto said, holding out his digivice. Like before, a hologram appeared over the screen. "Ryudamon, rookie level, vaccine type, dragon digimon. Says here his attacks are katana attack, terra burst, and helmet reversal."

"We can take him." Impmon said. However, just then, a blonde guy came up behind Ryudamon. "Ryudamon, no. We can't fight in this area. We're just lucky noone's here right now." He said.

Ryudamon growled at Impmon, but then sighed. "As you wish Sho. We'll wait until another time." He said, first addressing the man and then Impmon.

"That's it?! I get all exited about a fight and you just run away?" Impmon yelled as the two departed. As they walked away, the Man gave Hiroto a glance and said, "You better watch out for your partner. From what I've heard his kind aren't exactly well liked. In this world or the other." Then he walked off.

_What did he mean by that, and why is this all happening to me? _Hiroto thought, then looked at Impmon, who was still shouting at the pair. "Hey Impmon, you said that we were partners?"

Impmon looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. But don't think I'm your friend, cause I'm not. This is strictly business!" He said, aloof.

"Whatever it is, we're stuck with eachother. And if you want to become more powerful, then I guess I'll help." Hiroto said, crossing his arms. He didn't know why he was saying this. It might have been seeing Impmon getting knocked around by that attack. For some reason or another, he wanted to help.

"Thanks. So what's your name anyway?" Impmon said.

"Hiroto Kagome." Hiroto replied, then he checked his phone again, and sighed. "I guess she's not coming. Better head home then." He started walking away, then looked at Impmon. "You coming?"

Impmon grinned and replied, "I guess I've got no place better to stay."

**Next time on Digimon DeCode**:

**The reason behind Naoka's lateness and why she's been drifting away from Hiroto, and all her other friends. There's more to it than you think!**


	2. Naoko's Truth

_(Once again, constructive criticism is welcome if you find anything you don't like.)_**  
**

**CH2: Naoko's Truth  
**

The next day, Hiroto found Impmon sleeping in a tree outside his window. He raised an eyebrow at the little digimon. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in here?" He asked, waking Impmon.

"No, I wouldn't." He grumbled, turning over to his side.

Hiroto rolled his eyes. "Well, I've got to go to school, so you better get up unless you want me to leave you behind." He said, then closed his window. He picked up the digivice and looked it over. Honestly, part of him expected to wake up and find that the whole night had been just another strange dream.

He was still wondering about what the blonde guy had said about Impmon. Maybe he would ask the little guy later. Right now, he was more focused on getting to school so that he could ask Naoko why she didn't show up last night. That was definitely not like her. He wasn't mad, but he did want to know just what was going on. It seemed she had been acting weird for the past few months. He just hoped nothing was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, at her house, Naoko was thinking on the events of the night before as well. She was siting on her bed, and looked over at what appeared to be a stuffed animal. It looked like a rabbit with crescent moon marks on its head, arms and stomach, and pink lace coming around a black and white button with another moon insignia. Naoko sighed._ I'm so sorry. . ._

**The Previous Night**

Naoko laughed, coming out of 109 with shopping bags on both of her arms. she was wearing a white jacket over a pink shirt and a black skirt. "This is great. I've really missed you two." She said to the girls on either side of her.

"We've missed you too! It seems like forever since we've gone out." One of the girls, Miu, said.

"Maybe she's been busy with someone else. . . like Hiroto, for instance?" The other girl, Ai, chipped in. both she and Miu giggled.

Naoko's eyes bugged out and she shook her head rapidly. "No no no! I haven't spent much time with him either. In fact, I'm supposed to be meeting him soon." She said this, than instantly realized that she basically confessed.

"Ha! We knew it. You like him!" Miu said, pointing at her. Ai started giggling even harder.

Naoko rolled her eyes. "You two believe whatever you want. I need to go." She said, walking away and waving to them. The waved back and started walking towards another store.

Just then, the "stuffed animal" in her room came from behind a stand and giggled. "You know, the way you talk about him, those girls might be right." She said with a smile.

Naoko looked at her and grinned. "Lunamon, I get enough of that from them. Now come on, I want you to meet him tonight."

"Why are you introducing him to me but not showing me to any of your other friends?" The little digimon asked as Naoko lifted her.

Her tamer smiled. "Simple: of all my friends, I trust him the most." She said, picking her up in her arms. To the casual observer, it would appear that she was just holding a stuffed animal, and nothing more.

Lunamon giggled again. "I stll think that you like him more than y- Naoko, I sense a digimon!" Lunamon said, jumping from her arms.

Naoko quickly pulled out her pink digivice. "Digiradar, open," The holographic map came up, and a red dot was blinking in an alley not too far away. _Sorry Hiroto, duty calls_ She thought, then said, "Let's go Lunamon." and started running towards where the signal was coming from.

"Right." Lunamon said, and followed her tamer. When they reached the alley, they were practically standing on top of the dot but couldn't see any digimon.

"Where is it?" Naoko said looking around.

"I don't know." Lunamon replied, also on her toes.

just then, a black blast fired at Lunamon, who quickly dodged it. "Where did that come from?" Naoko cried. she pointed her digivice in the general area of where the blast came from. A hologram of a white ghost-like digimon wearing a black witches hat appeared on-screen. "Lunamon, it says that it's called soulmon. It's a virus type, big surprise, champion level ghost digimon. It's attacks are end trance and-" Naoko was cut off when she dodged another black blast, this one aimed at her. "Necro magic!" She finished.

"Well I can't fight what I can't see, but maybe if I can get it in one spot." Lunamon said. "Lop ear ripple!" She yelled, spinning around numerous times, creating a vortex of bubbles around her. This vortex then moved over into the spot where Soulmon had lauched its last attack, and a horrible wail could be heard before Soulmon came into view within the vortex. "Gotcha now. Lunar claw!" She ran at the ghost, black claws coming from her hands. She slashed at Soulmon, who wailed again as it was knocked out of the vortex.

"Go Lunamon!" Naoko cheered. However, it was far from over, and Soulmon glared down at the two. It's hat lifted, revealing glowing red eyes, which Lunamon was unlucky enough to look directly at. She began to wobble, and then faint altogether. Soulmon snickered and dissapeared once again, while Naoko ran to her partner.

**Present Day**

Lunamon hadn't woken up since their fight with Soulmon. That attack, end trance, seemed to have drained her energy. Naoko just hoped that Lunamon was alright. It was all her fault. She should have done something to help her, or not have even let her fight a champion.

She had been doing this tamer thing for two months, and she and Lunamon had only won one battle out of three on their own, and it was just a little demidevimon! The second time, a guy with a Ryudamon had to help them, and now this."Sorry Lunamon. . ." She said, lightly petting her partner on the forehead.

As she said this, Lunamon slowly opened her eyes. "Naoko, why are you sorry?" She sad meekly with a smile.

"Lunamon! Your okay!" Naoko exclaimed, taking Lunamon into her arms and hugging her.

Lunamon returned the hug. "Guess I really messed up last night, huh. I made you miss your date with Hiroto." She said, sadly.

Naoko put her down and smiled. "One, not a date. Two, what happened last night was my fault, not yours. And three, knowing Hiroto, he probably won't be mad at me. Now come on, I need to get to school and I don't want to let you out of my sight." She said, getting up.

Lunamon got up as well. "Next time we see Soulmon, he won't stand a ghost of a chance!" She said with a smile.

Naoko hesitated for a second before smiling back. _With any luck, that guy Sho will take care of him._ She thought. As she got ready for school, neither she nor Lunamon realized that they would be seeing more of Soulmon very soon.

* * *

Later at school, Hiroto and Naoko were coming in for their first class. Impmon was hiding outside, but where he could peek in and see what was going on, and Lunamon had stashed herself in Naoko's backpack. They hadn't sensed each other. While Tanaka-Sensei spoke, Hiroto leaned over to Naoko's desk. "Where were you last night?" He whispered._  
_

"Sorry Hiroto, something came up. I promise I'll make it up to you." Naoko whispered back.

Just then Tanaka-Sensei turned around. "No talking!" Naoko and Hiroto both sat up straight in their seats, startled.

Outside the window, Impmon chuckled slightly. "Serves him right for making me stay outside."

At the same time Lunamon peeked out of Naoko's backpack. _What a grouch_. She thought, then she noticed Impmon in the window. _"A digimon! I wonder why I didn't sense it? Anyway, better tell Naoko later._

After class, Naoko was waking out when lunamon peeked out. "Naoko, I think I saw a digimon peeking into your classroom."

"What? Was it Soulmon?" Naoko asked, dreading the answer.

Lunamon shook her head. "No, definitely not. And the weird thing was, I couldn't sense it. If I hadn't seen it, we probably would have missed it altogether."

Naoko sighed with relief. "Well, we can't go after it now. My next class is starting soon."

Lunamon jumped out of the backpack, thankfully unnoticed by anyone. "Then I'll go look for it. It wasn't very big. Probably no more than a rookie."

Naoko started twirling her hair, t weighing her options. Finally she said, "Fine, but if it looks for a second like you can't handle it, run away."

Lunamon smiled and nodded. "Got it! This won't take too long." She sid, then ran off to where she had last seen Impmon.

* * *

Impmon got up from his position outside the window and started walking around the side of the building. He wanted to meet up with Hiroto before he got to his next class. Just as he was about to round the corner, he got hit with a huge ball of water, and was knocked back. "What the heck?!" he yelled, getting up. Just then he saw Lunamon.

"That's far enough! I won't let you cause trouble!" She yelled, taking a fighting stance.

Impmon chuckled and took a fighting stance as well. "I'm not here to cause trouble, but if you want a fight, I'll be happy to oblige you. Badda-Boom!" After saying the attack's name, Impmon fired a small ball of fire at Lunamon from his hand. Lunamon was surprised by the attack, but didn't seem badly hurt.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way. Now take this! Lunar claw!" She said, running at Impmon with her claws extended. She started slashing viciously at him, but he managed to dodge all of her attacks. However, she was starting to wear him down, and finally one of her slashes made contact with his arm.

"Gah! Where's Hiroto when you need him?" Impmon asked, grabbing his wound.

Lunamon stopped her attacks. "Wait, Hiroto? How do you know that name?" She asked suspiciously.

Impmon scoffed. "He's my tamer, duh. Whats it to you?"

Lunamon was just about to answer when a very familiar black blast fired at them, knocking them both through a window. The students inside screamed and ran for it, and the teacher pulled the fire alarm. When Lunamon and Impmon got up, they saw Soulmon floating a few feet away. It snickered evilly, facing Lunamon. "Friend of yours?" Impmon asked, sizing up the newcomer.

"Hardly." Lunamon replied.

* * *

As the alarm went off, Hiroto ran towards the smoke, his digivice out. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling Impmon was involved. As he ran towards the building, he saw Naoko running in the same direction. He ran up to her and stopped. "Aren't you going the wrong way?"

She turned around and said sharply, "I could ask you the same thing Hiroto." This was when she noticed the digivice in his hand and her eyes widened. "Where. . . Where did you get that?"

Hiroto held up the digivice. "Well. . . you see- Wait a second! How do you know about this? Naoko, are you. . ." He didn't need to finish when he saw the guilty look in her eyes. "For how long?"

"About two months. I'm sorry I never told you. I was just so worried that if I told anyone, then I would lose Lunamon, my partner. I was going to tell you last night, but we got caught up in a fight and-" She was cut off by a loud bang coming from the classroom.

"Look, we can talk later. Right now we need to end that fight before that building gets leveled." Hiroto said. Naoko nodded, and the two ran for the building where their partners were.

* * *

"Ice Summon!" Impmon said, forming five large icicles in midair and firing them at Soulmon. the ghost digimon stopped its attack on Lunamon to dodge, then fired a blast of Necro Magic at Impmon, who took it square in the chest causing him to fly into a wall. "Dammit! We just can't hit him!" He yelled, getting up.

"We have to keep trying! Tear shot!" Lunamon yelled, firing off a water blast at Soulmon from the antenna on her forehead, who once again quickly dodged. It snickered, enjoying toying with the two rookies.

Just around this time, Naoko and Hiroto ran in. "What the hell is going on here?!" Hiroto asked, looking at the trashed classroom. He held out his digivice at Lunamon. "Lunamon, that must be Naoko's partner. Data type, rookie level, mammal digimon." He said, looking at Lunamon's image, then turned to Soulmon. "And who's that?"

"That's the digimon that kept me from meeting you last night, Soulmon. He's a champion level!" Naoko said, staring at the ghost digimon. She was just glad that it hadn't pulled out its end trance yet.

Impmon turned to face Hiroto. "Well look who finally decided to show up!" He yelled angrily, then jumped to dodge another necro magic attack.

"Naoko, let's pay this guy back for last night!" Lunamon said, then turned to Impmon. "Now that our tamers our here, our attacks will be stronger."

_So that's what Impmon meant when he said that he needed my help to gain power. _Hiroto thought, then glared at Soulmon. "Impmon, you better take this guy down!"

"With pleasure! Bada-boom!" Impmon yelled, throwing a much bigger ball of fire at soulmon

"Let me help out! Tear shot!" Lunamon yelled, then fired another water blast, this one bigger than before, at Soulmon. The fire and water hit Soulmon on either side, doing serious damage. Soulmon wasn't finished yet, however, and looked at Impmon with it's red eyes.

"What the. . ." Impmon said, beginning to feel weak. As he weakened, Soulmon snickered.

"Impmon!" Hiroto yelled, he started running towards Soulmon, but Lunamon beat him to it.

"Not this time! Lunar Claw!" She yelled, slashing Soulmon. This broke the eye contact with Impmon, and caused him to collapse. Lunamon continued slashing the champion, who was already weakened, until he desolved into data with a horrible wail. Lunamon rose into the air and absorbed the data.

"Way to go Lunamon!" Naoko said, then saw Hiroto crouched beside Impmon, who was slowly getting up. "Is he okay?" Naoko asked.

"I'll be fine, but I wouldn't have if not for her." Impmon said, pointing to Lunamon, who had come over as well. "Guess this makes us even for that cheap shot you hit me with earlier."

Lunamon chuckled. "Sorry about that, I didn't know you had a tamer_._" Just then, some shouts could be heard coming from outside the building.

"You guys better go before you wind up on the news." Hiroto said, looking towards the direction the voices were coming from.

Naoko nodded in agreement. "You can come out once the coast is clear." She said.

"Alright, we'll go out the way we came." Impmon said, jumping out the broken window. Lunamon followed.

Hiroto looked around the destroyed classroom and whistled. "When Tanaka-Sensei sees this, he'll blow a fuse." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Naoko said halfheartedly. "Look Hiroto, about not telling you-" she started to say, but Hiroto cut her off.

"Relax, you did what you had to do. I'm not mad. Right now, I'm just concerned with whether or not we'll be blamed for this." He said, a little fearfully.

Naoko's eyes widened. "I think I'd rather face a few more Soulmons."

**Next Time on Digimon Decode:**

**Another digimon by the name of Labramon crosses over. He's searching for something, and is getting into trouble everywhere he goes. But is he the only one who crossed over?  
**


	3. Cats and Dogs

_(Sorry for the wait. I'm still not sure if I like how this one turned out)_

**CH3:Cats and Dogs**

Naoko, Hiroto, Impmon and Lunamon walked into Naoko's house. After the Soulmon incident, school had been ended early, and probably wouldn't be back in session until the day after tomorrow. Thankfully, both Naoko's and Hiroto's teachers confirmed that they had been in class when the fire alarm was set off, so they weren't under any suspicion, much to the dismay of the steaming Tanaka-Sensei.

"Both my parents work, and Yori's still in school, so it should be safe for you two to be out here." Naoko said, addressing Impmon and Lunamon. She sat down on a chair, and Lunamon jumped into her lap.

"I havn't seen your brother in a while. He's ten now, right?" Hiroto said, sitting down across from her**. **He looked at Lunamon in Naoko's lap the looked at Impmon, who had sat down on the floor.

Impmon glared up at him and said, "Not happening."

Naoko giggled at the exchange. "Yeah, he's ten. He's actually the one I worry most about when it comes to Lunamon's discovery. He's always snooping around my room." She said.

Hiroto laughed. "Well then I guess it's a good thing Impmon likes to sleep outside, otherwise my parents would have found him." He said.

"That reminds me. Impmon, I'd like to apologize again for attacking you." Lunamon said, her ears drooping.

Impmon grinned and said, "Like I said, we're even for that. You probably just assumed I was causing trouble because I'm a virus type."

Hiroto frowned. "Is that what that blonde guy meant when he said that 'your kind aren't well liked'?" He asked. It had been bugging him since it happened.

"Yeah. Back in the digital world, where we come from, virus digimon like me are constantly being captured or deleted." Impmon said.

Naoko gasped. "That's awful! Why do they do that?" She asked. Hiroto was pretty shocked as well.

This time, Lunamon piped in. "It's because, about 10 years ago, a huge army of virus types was formed by a digimon named Daemon. They were able to defeat most of the royal knights, the guardians of the digital world, and even defeated the sovereigns, our old rulers. But then an angel digimon appeared and rallied the other digimon. They defeated Daemon and stopped his army. Then the angel digimon formed the celestial council, a group of five angel digimon who now rule over the digital world." She explained.

"Yeah, but then the 'celestial council' formed the virus hunters, an army dedicated to the destruction of all virus types, good and bad." Impmon said, his voice harsh. "All because of the actions of one lowlife!"

"Of course, not all vaccine and data digimon support this! It's just the ones who do outnumber those of us who don't." Lunamon said quickly.

Hiroto shook his head. "That's. . . terrible. Is that why you came here Impmon?" He asked.

"Well, yes and no. The reason I came here was because, one night I had a dream where a voice told me to find the one who would bring the digivice to life, beyond the digi-gate. When I woke up, your digivice was in my hand. So I jumped through the next gate I could find. I figured it couldn't be any worse than where I was." Impmon said.

Lunamon nodded. "Same thing happened to me. The gates pop up all over. I was pretty scared at first, because no one who had gone through had ever come back." She said.

* * *

While all this was going on, a small dog with red ears, red markings, and a curly tail was walking through a park, his nose to the ground. Miu, who was walking with her boyfriend, saw him and walked over. "Aaaaw, what a cute puppy! Here boy!" She said, crouching down, extending her hand.

"Careful Miu, he might bite." Her boyfriend cautioned as the dog walked over.

The dog sat down in front of the two, and in a slightly childish male voice asked, "Hey, have either of you humans seen a black cat digimon? She stole my digivice."

About ten seconds passed before the couple ran away screaming. "Guess they didn't see her." Labramon said, tilting his head to the right. He then walked away, determined to catch the cat's scent.

Meanwhile, two eyes glowed in a tree. _Keep sniffing dog. I'll find this 'tamer' first and make them give me all their power._ She thought, and grinned evilly, _Even if I have to rip it out of them._

* * *

Naoko's phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID and sighed. "Miu. She probably wants to tell me how _wonderful _her boyfriend is. For the fiftieth time." She said, then answered. "Hello? Miu, slow down. Wait, what happened? Yeah, that's insane. No, don't tell anyone else, they'd probably think your crazy. Ok, bye Miu." She hung up.

"What was that about?" Hiroto asked.

"She said that she saw a talking dog in the park. So that means either she had some bad shrimp or it's a digimon." Naoko said, getting up, Lunamon hopping from her lap.

Impmon got up too. "I'm going with the second one. I just hope it's not a dobermon, those guys are nasty." He said.

Hiroto stood up and said, "Where did she say it was?"

"Yoyogi park. That's not far." Naoko replied, heading for the door. The others followed.

As he walked out, Impmon smiled. "Two fights in one day! This is gonna be great."

* * *

Unfortunately, when they got there, both Labramon and the digimon he was looking for were gone. All four were looking around the park, which was pretty deserted.

"Hey Hiroto, maybe we should scan for them with the digiradar." Naoko suggested, pulling out her digivice.

"Digi- what now?" Both he and Impmon said. As far as Impmon knew, the only way to find a digimon was with the sensing ability, which was never very exact.

Lunamon laughed. "Wow, you guys really are new to this. It's a tool on the digivice that shows the location of digimon in the area." She said.

"Here let me show you. Digiradar open." Naoko said, holding her digivice out so Hiroto could see. the map appeared over the screen. On it, near the edge on the east was one green dot which was slowly moving. North West of this was a red dot. They were close, but still largely distanced. "Huh, that's weird. Usually there's only one, and it normally comes up red." She said.

Hiroto looked over. "Well, no problem. We'll split up. Impmon and I will go after the green one, and you girls can go after the red. Then we can meet up." he said, then opened his digiradar so that he could find the digimon.

Naoko nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Come on Lunamon." She said, then started walking towards where the signal was coming from.

"Happy hunting!" Lunamon said to the two, then followed Naoko.

Impmon looked up at Hiroto. "We better get going too." He said.

Hiroto nodded. "Right. Hey, are you gonna be alright if we need to fight? Soulmon got you good back at school." He said, concerned. He didn't want Impmon to push it.

"Just leave the fighting to me, I'll be fine." Impmon said, although now that he thought about it, he was still a little shaken from end trance.

Hiroto wasn't completely convinced, but said, "Okay, then let's go."

* * *

A little ways away, at an elementary school, Labramon was walking around the grounds when the school bell rang out, and the student began filing out of their classrooms. One of them, a short thin boy with black hair, notced Labramon and came up to him. "Hey, there little guy. You sure are cute." He said.

Labramon looked up at him. "Are you gonna run away like all the other humans I talked to?" He asked, a little annoyed. Since leaving the park, he had asked almost every human he saw if they had seen the cat who had stolen his digivice, but they all ran away.

"Whoa! A talking dog!" The boy yelled. While it did catch him by surprise, he wasn't as taken aback as some would be.

Labramon sighed. "I'm not a dog, I'm a digimon, a digital monster. My name is Labramon." He said. At least the boy hadn't run yet.

The boy blinked. "Okay, Labramon. I'm Yori. Yori Tsukino. It's nice to meet you. " He said. he just decided to go with it.

Labramon smiled. He was finally getting somewhere! "Nice to meet you too Yori. By the way, I need your help finding someone. They took something very important from me." He said.

Yori nodded. "Sure, I'll help you!" He said. The two walked away from the school, while Labramon described the black cat digimon.

Only a few yards away where Impmon and Hiroto. They had followed the digivice's map to this area, although given the smashed up flower pots and scared people leading here, they didn't really need it. "It's definitely nearby, I can sense it." Impmon said.

"Yeah, but the digivice only gives a general area, not an exact location." Hiroto said, looking at the map. "Maybe we should split up and search. If you see anything, call me right away." He added.

Impmon nodded. "Yeah yeah, I'll call for backup if I need it." He said smugly. He then ran off, right in the direction of Yori and Labramon. Hiroto sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoko and Lunamon where about to have a few more results. They had followed the beacon to a vacant lot. "It's got to be around here somewhere," Naoko said, looking around, "but how can we find it?"

"Maybe we should just yell, 'If there are any evil digimon around here, please show yourselves!'." Lunamon offered with a shrug.

Naoko giggled. "Oh Lunamon, that would never-" She was cut off by the appearance of a small black and purple cat wearing matching purple gloves, with a cheshire cat grin on it's face. "You rang?" She said.

Lunamon took a fighting stance. "You where saying?" She said with a grin.

Naoko scanned the digimon. "Alright smarty-mon, it says her name is black gatomon. She's a champion level, virus type, demon beast digimon. Her attacks are lightning paw, lightning kick,cat's eye, and cat tail." She said. This digimon was tougher than it looked.

"I actually met a gatomon once, back in the digital world. She was really nice." Lunamon said.

"I assure you, I'm nothing like my goody-goody cousins." Black Gatomon said. "You actually came at a good time. I need to blow off some steam. None of the humans I've come near have activated the digivice I took!" She added, taking a fighting stance.

It was then that Naoko noticed the red digivice in her paw. "Took? Why would you do that?"

"So that I could steal a tamer's power, duh!" She said. "Now enough talking! Power paw!" She jumped at Lunamon, punching her with her now-glowing paw.

Lunamon was knocked back a bit by this attack, but remained standing. "You can't 'steal a tamer's power. We grow stronger from being around tamers!" She said angrily.

"Then tamer's must have _some _power. I'm just cutting out the middle man!" Black Gatomon said.

Naoko shook her head. "Lunamon, there's obviously no reasoning with her. We'll just have to take her down!" She said. This digimon was obviously dangerous.

"Got it! Lunar claw!" Lunamon said, then slashed at Black Gatomon. The latter just grinned and jumped high above Lunamon, then slammed down at her with her tail. "How do you like my Tail attack!"

Lunamon took a lot of damage this time and was knocked flat on her back. _I really hope the guys are doing better than we are. _She thought.

* * *

Yori and Labramon were still in search of Black Gatomon when Labramon tensed up. "Whats wrong?" Yori asked.

"There's a digimon nearby." Labramon replied, and turned to the now exposed Impmon, who was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed.

He smirked. "You don't seem very strong, and your obviously not a virus type like me. Why would you come into the human world?" Impmon said, then looked at Yori. "Oh, I see. This kid must be your tamer."

Labramon growled. "Stay back Yori. He's a virus type, they're evil! And for your information, I don't know if he's my tamer, one of your kind stole my digivice."

"Can we cut out the racism please. Not all virus types are evil, just look at Gallantmon, or Crusadermon, or Ant-." Impmon said, quickly cutting himself off when he came to the third digimon's name. "Anyway, I guess you're not my enemy if your here looking for a tamer."

"Hey Labramon, maybe he isn't so bad." Yori said. After all, this digimon hadn't attacked them or anything.

Labramon shook his head. "He's just trying to trick us, and it won't work! RetrieverG!" Labramon yelled then barked incredibly loudly, firing a blast of sound at Impmon, who covered his ears.

"Gah! Alright, I tried to be diplomatic, but I guess I'll have to do this the hard way! Bada-boom!" Impmon yelled, throwing a fireball at the dog digimon, who took it right in the face.

"Labramon!" Yori yelled as his new friend was knocked to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Labramon got up slowly. "It'll take more than that!" He yelled.

Impmon grinned. "Great, cause there's plenty where that came from!" He said.

Around this time, Hiroto came up behind Impmon. "Impmon, what part of 'if you see anything, call me right away' did you not understand." He said angrily, then saw Labramon and Yori. "What are you doing here Yori? Wait, are you partnered to that digimon?" He asked, holding out his digivice. It said that Labramon was a rookie level, vaccine type, beast digimon, with the attacks retrieverG and cure liqueur.

Yori was surprised by Hiroto's sudden appearance. He certainly didn't expect to see his sister's best friend here. "Well, maybe. Labramon's digivice was stolen by a strong digimon, and I was helping him find it. I guess your this digimon's tamer, huh?" He said.

"Yeah. Wait, did you say strong digimon? Impmon, Naoko and Lunamon may be in trouble!" He said. He definitely hadn't expected to run into Yori, but if he and Labramon could help, then he wasn't going to question it.

"Wait, we're in the middle of a fight!" Labramon said.

"Labramon, one of the people they're talking about is my sister." Yori said.

"Yeah, pick your battles kid." Impmon said. "Hiroto, If we're going to bail out Naoko and Lunamon, we better get going." He said. He wasn't picky about who he was going to fight with, just as long as he got to fight.

Hiroto nodded. "Right. Yori, you two coming?" He asked.

"Of course. Labramon, do you want to come?" Yori asked.

"Don't forget Yori, this digimon still has my digivice, and I need to get it back." Labramon replied. He wasn't thrilled about teaming up with Impmon, who he still didn't trust, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Then let's get going!" Hiroto said, and all four started running to where the second signal was.

* * *

Back in the lot, Lunamon was getting beaten around by Black Gatomon, who was too fast for even Lunamon's lop-ear ripple. "You'll have to do better than that!" The virus type taunted, smacking the already battered Lunamon with another lightning paw.

"Aah!" Lunamon screamed, being knocked to the ground once again. If things kept going like this, she was finished.

"Come on, I'm only using one paw here!" The cat said smugly.

Naoko could hardly bare to look. "Lunamon. . ." She whispered. She felt completely helpless to help her friend.

Gatomon walked up to lunamon, who was trying to get up after the last attack. "Well, I've enjoyed playing with you, but now it's time to wrap things up. Lightning ki-oof!" The attack was cut off by a fireball hitting her in the face, knocking her away from Lunamon.

Impmon grinned. "How do you like that?!" He said as he, Hiroto, Yori, and Labramon all ran up. "Looks like I'm the one saving your life this time, huh Lunamon?"

He and Labramon ran to Lunamon while Yori and Hiroto ran to Naoko. "Hiroto! And. . .Yori?!" Naoko said, looking at her little brother. "What are you doing here. Don't tell me you're a tamer!"

As she said this, the digivice started glowing in Black Gatomon's paw. "What the. . . aah! It burns!" She screamed, throwing the digivice in the air. Impmon lept into the air, grabbed it, and threw it to Yori. "Saw that coming!" He said as Yori grabbed it and the light dissipated.

"That answer your question sis?" Yori said with a grin. This was gonna be fun.

Naoko sighed. "yori, this isn't a game, you could get hurt, or even die!" She said.

"Come on, your just overprotective. And in case you haven't noticed, with me here its three on one!" Yori said. "Let's show em Labramon!"

"Right! RetrieverG" Labramon said, then fired his sonic blast at Black Gatomon.

"Aaaah! My ears!" She screamed, clutching her super sensitive ears.

"My turn, ice summon!" Impmon yelled, and seven icicles appeared and shot at Black Gatomon, who was in too much pain to dodge.

She was knocked several feet away and landed on the ground. "I won't lose that easily." she said, then jumped into the air, swinging her tail. However, she wasn't aiming at any of the digimon, but instead was heading right for Yori!

Labramon gasped. "No!" He cried.

Impmon moved quicker than Labramon, however. "Get out of the way!" He cried, and was able to push Yori out of the way, but took the hit himself. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Impmon!" Hiroto cried, running to his partner.

Black Gatomon growled a few feet away. "Idiot. He wasn't even your tamer, why would you take the hit for him?"

Impmon got up and gave his signature grin. "If you're gonna fight, fight fair. Our tamers are off limits. And since the pup couldn't get to him in time, I had to pick up the slack." He said, clutching his shoulder. He was beginning to feel really weak. Meanwhile, Lunamon had just pulled herself together, and came beside Impmon.

Black Gatomon laughed. "What a weakling. Even if It's three on one, you two are too weak to beat me, and that dog is no match for me on his own. I guess I'll finish you off and then go after the puppy." She began walking towards the weakened rookies.

Yori, who had been in shock for a little while, snapped out of it and called, "Labramon, do something!"

"You got it Yori." Labramon said, then ran to the other digimon. "Guess I misjudged you Impmon. I hope this will make up for it. Cure liqueur!" Labramon said, then swung his tail around, and two green drops flew on Lunamon and Impmon. They were both engulfed in green light, and when it subsided, they were fully healed.

"Wow thanks! I feel great!" Lunamon said with a smile.

"No hard feelings." Impmon said, then turned to Black Gatomon. "Now there's a certain mangy cat that needs to be taught a lesson."

Black Gatomon took a step back, no longer so sure of herself. _Unless something happens fast, I'm a goner! _

* * *

Meanwhile, standing on a building overlooking the fight, was the figure from Hiroto's dream yesterday. In the light it was revealed that his cloak was red and white, and a black scarf covered his head so that only his eyes were shown.

He was holding a black, swirling ball in his hand. "This program will change the balance of power." He said in a deep, menacing voice. He then threw the ball at Black Gatomon.

* * *

The orb hit Black Gatomon square in the back. "What. . . is. . .this power!" she screamed, then started to laugh insanely as her body was engulfed in darkness.

"What's going on?!" Yori yelled over her laughter.

"No clue, but it can't be good!" Labramon yelled, getting ready to face whatever came out of the darkness.

When the shadows dissipated, instead of Black Gatomon stood a tall, lithe figure. Se was covered by a tight, formfitting black outfit, and what parts of her skin did show where sickly white, and she had a massive claw on one arm. "I am LadyDevimon! She cried triumphantly.

"Oh no. . ." Lunamon said solemnly.

"She digivolved?! But how?" Impmon said.

"Digivolved?" Hiroto asked, not knowing what this transformation meant.

"Yeah, when a digimon gets strong enough, they transform like this." Impmon said.

Naoko scanned her. "Says that she's an ultimate level, virus type, evil digimon. Her attacks are evil wing, darkness wave, black wing, and shadow slap."

Impmon grimaced "Damn, just when we get the upper hand."

Ladydevimon laughed. "Don't worry, you can have my hand. Shadow Slap!" She shrieked, then swung her clawed hand, which was covered in a dark aura, at the rookies, hitting them all and knocking them away and to the ground.

"No, Lunamon!' Naoko screamed. There was no way they would be able to stand up to an opponent this strong.

"Another one should just about do it. Shad- Ouch!" She started to attack, but was cut off by a sharp spike of metal hitting her in the back. Behind her stood Ryudamon and Sho.

_It's that guy again. _Thought Hiroto.

"Direct hit." Ryudamon said calmly.

"Let's wrap this up quick Ryudamon." Sho said, seeming almost uninterested.

"Your just another rookie, what chance do you think you have against an ultimate like me?" Ladydevimon said to the newcomers.

Sho smiled. "You're not the only one here who can digivolve."

**Next time on Digimon DeCode.**

**Sho and Ryudamon join the fight. But just who are they, and will their power be enough to take down the newly digvolved LadyDevimon? And just who is the cloaked figure from Hiroto's dream?  
**


End file.
